Talk:Morgana
Morgana Is Morgana's gender a female. Sure the name is feminine but do they use the pronoun she and her. --Cococrash11 (talk) 01:20, February 13, 2015 (UTC) :The indicates Morgana's sex is most likely female and that's what we're going with until there's more info released than just a few trailers. Great Mara (talk) 01:33, February 13, 2015 (UTC) 'Name origin' Morgana's name could possibly come from Morrigan or just Morgana La Fay or from Morgens. Umbrefox (talk) 09:33, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Morgana's Persona So...her Persona is "El zorro"? Speedwagoned (talk) 19:14, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Mona Does anyone know her Heist ID there's one that said it's Mona. --Cococrash11 (talk) 08:33, May 8, 2016 (UTC) :No idea where this codename comes from. But Morgana bipedal form does look like the Mona from 2ch message board. -- Inpursuit (talk) 09:08, May 8, 2016 (UTC) :From this: http://67.media.tumblr.com/634bb6178223ad619739a25cc8905481/tumblr_o6rjsv3pKp1si48w3o1_1280.png 09:57, May 8, 2016 (UTC) ::Possibly legit, but many codenames in this art are mostly covered by the portraits so better hold on until it's fully verifiable. -- Inpursuit (talk) 12:27, May 8, 2016 (UTC) morgana gender Looks like Morgana has been confirmed to be a male http://personacentral.com/persona-5-stella-worth-set/ As you can see,Morgana has been place with the rest of the boys in the male characters bromide set. Morgana's Lines Removing the dots doesn't make the quotes long or short either the quotes are long and short were because of the sentences while the dots are just there. It just make the quotes accurate you wanting to remove them is just your preferences not accurate information. You said "This wiki is supposed to convey accurate information" but to you the way the quotes portray doesn't count that's double standard. --Cococrash11 (talk) 22:46, August 10, 2017 (UTC) :I think if anything is being quoted, then it should be verbatim. I'll look through a few style guides later to see if anything speaks about quoting extended ellipsis. Great Mara (talk) 02:20, August 11, 2017 (UTC) ::Quotes to me in general should be relevant to a point we're trying to convey. For example, the quote in the beginning of the article, what does it trying to say? What is is trying to represent? To me, it is a classic example of block quotation, which in my opinion, should be given a box and placed in, for example, in a part of character profile or history relevant to the quote. ::My point is, quotes in the beginning of the article should represent a general characterization of the character and shouldn't be a block quote. BLUER一番 03:13, August 11, 2017 (UTC) In my opinion, the dots are pointless, six dots in a row look awkward, and at the end of the day, they really add nothing of value. As I said before, the quote is too bloated as it is, removing dots makes it shorter, and it's worth sacrificing accuracy as this is a wiki where lengthy quotes are frowned upon. This is a wiki, not a video game or a cutscene. It's not a big deal if the quote is 99% accurate instead of 100% accurate. —AlexShepherd ツ 04:15, August 11, 2017 (UTC) The Manual of Style didn't say anything against ellipsis but I believe ellipsis is very important. The way ellipsis portray show Morgana believe that he's dying so the ellipsis illustrates that, Lavenza was very weak when she talked to Protagonist (Persona 5) and the ellipsis also help illustrates that, Persona 5 had a lot of ellipsis in it's conversation, etc a lot of the Megami Tensei (Franchise)'s game had ellipsis equal, greater or less than Persona 5. In my opinion there should be a block quote and if it's shorten it wouldn't capture the essence of their characters. --Cococrash11 (talk) 04:45, August 11, 2017 (UTC) :A general reader would not read that and come to the conclusion Morgana is dying (probably that it's an emotional and dramatic scene, maybe). Still, six dots in a row is excessive, and the essence is basically the same. —AlexShepherd ツ 04:47, August 11, 2017 (UTC) A Wiki should have a 100% on everything not exclude some stuff like quotes for 99% that's sound sloppy to me. The quote is not bloated and removing ellipsis does not make it less bloated it just look inaccurate. Long quotes is frowned upon in this Wiki well personally I believe there is nothing wrong with a long quotes. Sometimes a short quotes captured the essence but if you shorten a long quote that captured an essence of their characters it's just incomplete. Despite what the general reader might think the point is that Morgana think it's his last time being alive so he said his last words. --Cococrash11 (talk) 04:35, August 12, 2017 (UTC) :No one is going to notice the inaccuracy (except you) and most people don't care about missing dots. I think the quote is bloated, so agree to disagree. All ... usually indicates is something being followed by a silence. It's impossible for a reader to be conveyed that Morgana is dying or that it's his final words by adding dots. —AlexShepherd ツ 05:49, August 12, 2017 (UTC) You're the only one who care if there's too much ellipsis or not while other people don't think that at all. Both Morgana and Protagonist (Persona 5)'s opening quote were fine before you change it. --Cococrash11 (talk) 05:15, August 13, 2017 (UTC) :I would say that we should go with whatever the localization's dialogue says, even though it doesn't look appropriate. Riku-ya (talk) 13:48, August 13, 2017 (UTC) Morgana's human form There are pictures of Morgana in his human form and I request to post them on here (even though it might be a spoiler).Pof203 (talk) 05:23, May 12, 2019 (UTC)